


A Chance to Forget

by zibal_01



Series: Regaining Control [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Rape Recovery, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01





	A Chance to Forget

**A Chance to Forget**

The Bull Pen was a hive of activity when the elevator doors opened.  Don watched Colby step out before following him.

David and Megan watched as Colby approached his desk, followed closely by Don.  As he sat, David spoke to him.

"Hey, bud.  Wasn't expecting to see you today," he paused, glancing at Don.  "Don, we've been called in on the case of the missing reporter, Bonnie Parks.  Her car's been found.  We were just heading out."

Don nodded.  "Fine.  We'll come too.  Colb, grab a jacket."  Don watched Colby head to the locker-room, before turning back to David.  "You gotta help me keep an eye on him."

"Is it not a bit soon for him to be back?"

Don shrugged.  "I thought so.  He made a convincing argument as to why he should return - and I laid down some pretty tough conditions."

"And he agreed?"

"Didn't give him an option not to.  It was that, or stay at home."  Don spotted Colby returning.  "Ok, guys.  Let's go and find this reporter."

*****

The car had been in the car park for a couple of days before anyone had called it in.  They didn't find any clues to Bonnie's disappearance in her car, but they did leave with the CCTV.  And, Colby knew who would have to look through it.

*****

Don was watching Colby work.

"He's obsessing." Don turned to see David watching them both.  Don sighed.

"I know," he shook his head.  "It's his way of coping.  I'm really worried about him.  He's come back way too soon."

"Don, what happened out there?"

"What d'you mean?"

"Edgerton had orders to shoot on sight," David paused.  "Don, we didn't shout a warning..."

"David, I couldn't give him a warning.  He would have..." Don broke off, shaking his head.  "I was protecting one of my agents," he added defensively.

"Hey, Don.  You don't need to justify yourself to me," David paused.  "You saved Colby's life.  You're not gonna get any complaints from me."  He looked thoughtful.  "Just tell me what to say if there's an inquiry..."

Don stopped him.  "Just tell the truth, David.  I gave the orders.  If anyone has to take the fall for this, it'll be me."

"Do you think it will come to that?"

Sighing, Don replied.  "I hope not.  My number one concern was Colby; Colby's safety; getting him out alive, and, as far as possible, unharmed.  We achieved that.  Anything else, you were just following orders.  My orders.  My responsibility."

"Don, can I ask you something?"

For David to ask if he could as, Don knew it must be personal.  "Sure.  Ask away."

"I... um... know it's none of my business really," David stuttered, "but are you and Colby..."

Don looked surprised.  He ran a hand through his hair.  By this action alone, David had his answer, but he waited for Don.  "D'you know, David, there's something, but it's new for both of us..."

David nodded.  "I understand.  Just," David hesitated.  "He's my best friend.  Take care of him."

Don stared at David before nodding.  "I'll do my best, David.  I promise."  He looked back at Colby.  "I'll do my best." 


End file.
